Red Moon
by Ricoch3t
Summary: A fluffy little one shot for those who need a little Fleur/Harry in their lives. After the War. Part of my AU Universe. Set in Africa.


**DISCLAIMER: -searches pockets- Lemme see... I own a beat up lighter... My last cigarette (I'm trying to quit... due to lack of funds)... Oooooh, a 1c coin... the ones they discontinued... Erm. Nope. No Harry Potter in here, sorry folks. **

Fleur sighed in relief as she closed the door behind her.

She began unwinding her expensive white silk scarf, revealing an angry red scar that marred the right side of her pale, smooth throat. The scar extended all the way down to the left side of her flat stomach, marring her cleavage as well.

It was an ugly thing, she thought as she massaged her neck, carefully avoiding the mirror in the hallway.

She was tired after her twenty-four hour shift at the Medical centre and so glad to be home. She really just wanted to have a bath. Or… her husband. They hadn't seen each other in weeks now- since Harry had had to go on a training camp.

Standing in front of the refrigerated cupboard Fleur sighed. Sometimes it was hard to be the oldest one in the relationship. Especially since Harry had had so much on his plate at such a young age- he was a great deal behind in his training.

Pulling out a lone red tomato, a spoon and then a tub of Bar One ice cream from the freezer, she walked up to the second story, throwing open the massive glass doors to the balcony.

The fresh sea breeze whipped her long hair from its flimsy ribbon, sending it floating it off into the night. The crashing of waves caressed her senses and the humid tropical heat made droplets of sweat form on her body.

Sighing in delight, she dropped gracefully the massive love seat. She ate the tomato, relishing its taste, before carefully starting on the ice cream.

Damn it! She was missing Harry. She was missing the teasing and the warmth, the silent companionship and the constant competitiveness. She was also missing the more carnal ways of working off her frustrations…

Well, she was weak. She admitted it.

But at least now she could take some initiative…

HpHp

Harry sighed.

This was tiring him out. Seeing all these people suffer… the children especially. He yawned and waved at the night guard who smiled brilliantly at him. Harry never could see a reason for him to smile, seeing as he was suffering from so many vitamin deficiencies and would soon be out of a job as they headed for the next disaster stricken country…

Still, the man smiled.

The moon drew his attention- it was stunning red sickle moon. It was amazing what dust could do to the African skies… he wished Fleur were here. He missed her so much…

But she was in her final year of healer training, he wasn't even an intern yet. She'd had to stay behind and he'd had to go on this trip… three months. That was how long they'd be apart. He was missing her badly after three _weeks_.

It was a sort of… ache.

They'd been through so much together, both had their fair share of scars… he really couldn't remember being apart for so long since they'd become friends. Well, friends with benefits.

Though they had never truly stopped competing with each other. A soft smile curved his lip as he thought about everything they'd been to each other, and all those fights, the nights of comfort offered…

Yes, he missed his wife.

Flipping open his tent flap, he immediately tensed- someone was in there. Someone who was wearing… vanilla?

Just then a hand snaked over his mouth and he was roughly shoved into the tent.

Harry gazed up at his attacker- a slim female figure who was dangling his wand from her hand. He immediately snaked out a booted foot and swiped his attacker's feet from under her, causing her to hit the ground as well.

She immediately retaliated with a hand on his ankle, which she used to flip him onto his back before she straddled him and held his hands above his head.

She kissed him, her silvery hair hanging over them like a curtain.

Harry smirked and bucked his hips, causing her to lose her balance for the split second he needed to reverse their positions.

He kissed her, keeping her pinned with his superior body weight.

Finally, he broke the kiss and smiled down at his wife. "Hmmmm… you just couldn't live without me, could you?"

Fleur huffed impatiently, "Nonsense! I could 'ave any man I want… but since we are married I sought zat you might want to be… propositioned first."

"Well, if I'm not your first choice…"

"Of course not! But I did not marry you for your… conversation."

"Oh, really?"

"Oui."

"So you married me for my rugged good looks then?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"No."

"I'm insulted! I simply cannot work like this…" Harry made to get up, but Fleur growled at him, grabbing the collar of his robe and kissing him fiercely.

"You 'ave a duty, as my 'usband! Now stop whinging and start making me remember why I bozzer with you!"

"Hmmm… only bother? My dear- I need to remind you that I am _not_ a bother…"

And he did.

Repeatedly.

The night guard merely smiled a gap toothed smile at the moon.

* * *

**A/N:** For those reviewers who wanted a love scene... I'll write you one for Valentine's Day. A good old Lemon. But right now I'm far from my man and ridiculously uninspired (cleaning up a house you inherited from your senile great aunt who never picked up a broom in her life can do that to you... Though I do own a house now... Which is truly awesome!).

As for the next instalment of B &B... My muse just came up with a couple of one-shots. I'll hopefully be able to get them out of my system soon, and go back to writing my baby.


End file.
